<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lakeside by dahmers_apt213</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874662">Lakeside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213'>dahmers_apt213</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andrew is horny, Clothed Sex, Kinda, M/M, Neil is Sassy, Neil is a tease, Outdoor Sex, Popsicles, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Team Bonding, Wet Clothing, aftg summer, amirite, andrew ogles his boyfriend, andrew's fingers in neil's mouth, andrew's gay panic, day trip to the lake, lowkey kevneil??, matt is dad, most likely slightly ooc, neil CANNOT be quiet, neil gets on kevin's shoulders, neil's ass, outdoor sports, platonic foxes fluff, soft andreil, spit, the foxes as a family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan pivots towards Neil, “Neil, are you in?” Assuming that if Neil goes, Andrew will also. And Neil is a lot easier to convince than Andrew.<br/>“Uh,” He glances around the room, “I don’t have a swimsuit.”<br/>Andrew scoffs, and Neil whips his head around to glare at him. “It’s not that hard to buy one, idiot.” Andrew mumbles, briefly glancing at Neil.<br/>“Okay fine.” Neil scowls at Andrew, “I’m down, I guess.”<br/>--<br/>The Foxes take a day trip to the lake! (and chaos ensues)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AFTG Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lakeside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my contribution to the 2020 AFTG Summer event!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I just think it would be nice to go do something as a team this weekend.” Dan says, “We don’t have a game and it’s supposed to be really nice.” The whole team is spread out in the lounge, debating whether or not to take a team trip to the lake tomorrow, since it’s supposed to be hot. Most of the upperclassmen are down, Nicky is very on-board, Aaron only agreed if he could bring Katelyn, and Kevin was bought with the promise of alcohol. Neil is reluctant to agree, for the sake of not putting his scars on full display, and Andrew’s been quiet this whole conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan pivots towards Neil, “Neil, are you in?” Assuming that if Neil goes, Andrew will also. And Neil is a lot easier to convince than Andrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” He glances around the room, “I don’t have a swimsuit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew scoffs, and Neil whips his head around to glare at him. “It’s not that hard to buy one, idiot.” Andrew mumbles, briefly glancing at Neil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine.” Neil scowls at Andrew, “I’m down, I guess.” He agrees, turning back to Dan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” She claps her hands and stands up, “Okay so let’s leave from Fox Tower around 10 tomorrow morning. I think I can talk Wymack into letting us use his van so we only have to take one car. Is everyone cool with that?” Words of consent ring around the room, and everyone shuffles out of the lounge, excited for their day in the sun tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the morning, everyone is up by 9:30, and Dan is shuffling everyone’s day bags into the back of the van, on top of the cooler they packed with the toppings for the barbecue, and lots of ice. “Allison, we’re just going for the day, why do you need this big bag?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a change of clothes for when we get there, and a change of clothes for when we’re done, I also packed 3 different pairs of sandals because I’m not sure what kind of terrain this lake has.” She looks over to Dan with a hand on her hip. Allison’s hair hangs in loose waves around her shoulders, and she’s got a pair of large sunglasses pushed up on top of her head. She’s wearing purple short-shorts and a cropped tank-top, and there’s a lacy shawl draped over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Dan shakes her head, tossing the bag into the van, “As long as we have room for the alcohol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew and Neil are sitting on the curb in front of the van, smoking. They’re both already wearing their swim trunks and t-shirts. The shorts that Andrew picked out for Neil are probably not something he would have chosen for himself, but Andrew said they looked good, so he’s wearing them. They’re a black and grey plaid, and they’re shorter than Neil would have liked, but he actually doesn’t mind the shortness; they cover everything that needs to be covered, and they display a generous 5 inches of thigh above the knee. Andrew has definitely been checking out Neil’s ass this whole time, trying and failing to be subtle about it. They both have their armbands on, and neither of them were planning on removing them for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky bursts out of the door of Fox Tower wearing bright blue swim-trunks that are too short, a white t-shirt with a rainbow stripe across the chest, and a pair of large sunglasses similar to the ones Allison is wearing. He’s got a tote bag slung over one arm, and a floppy hat in his other hand. “Oh my god, sorry,” He huffs as he approaches the van, “I couldn’t figure out what to wear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you chose that?” Aaron says, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky turns toward Aaron, “Fuck off. At least I don’t look like I came out of a baby-gap ad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin laughs, and quickly makes it seem like he was coughing instead when Aaron turns his glare on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Katelyn buts in, “I think it’s time to go, yeah?” She puts a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. She’s wearing denim shorts and a cropped t-shirt over her purple swim-top, and her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Aaron mumbles, turning to get into the van and grabbing Katelyn’s wrist as he goes. There’s three rows of seats in the van, the back row has 4 seats, and the other two rows have 3 each. Aaron goes for the middle row, plopping down next to the window and pulling Katelyn in after him. Allison insisted on driving, and no one argued with her; they’d all rather put up with Allison’s pop music than Andrew or Nicky’s driving. Matt, Dan, and Renee take the row right behind the driver’s seat and Nicky takes the passenger seat. Kevin, Andrew and Neil are the last to load into the van, taking the far-back row, with Neil pressed into the corner, Andrew in the middle, and Kevin on the end, since he needs the most leg-room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the lake is not long but not short; all-in-all, it takes them about an hour to get there, including the few stops they make on the way. They stop by the liquor store and the grocery store, to pick up all the necessities: alcohol (lots of it), veggie &amp; burger patties (Matt’s going to barbecue), ice cream (Andrew’s request), and popsicles (Nicky’s request). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they pull up to the lake, it’s just before 11, and there’s a spot right in front still open. Allison backs into the spot, and Nicky is the first one out, “Oh god, fucking finally!” He stretches his arms out and takes a deep breath, looking around at the other lake-goers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin slides the side door to the van open, and hops out, “Drama queen,” He grumbles, moving around to the back of the van to start unloading. He grabs 3 camp chairs and the 24 pack of beer from the back, and makes his way to the picnic table closer to the water. Everyone else quickly follows, grabbing the supplies from the back and setting up around the firepit, in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is the last one out, and he surveys the scene as he shuts the door behind him. It looks like these spaces are also used for camping; there’s a water port and an electrical outlet in front of the parking space, and a clearing off to the side of the picnic table, presumably for a tent if one was going to be put up. There’s not really sand on the ‘beach’, it’s more like small rocks. But this just means that the lake water looks crystal clear. There’s also one of those built in barbeques in the grass by the picnic table, that Matt has already started messing with. Neil grabs what’s left in the back of the van (a pile of towels and 2 camp chairs) and makes his way over to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin has already stripped his shirt off and cracked open a beer. He’s sitting in a chair by the water with sunglasses on, and he looks the most relaxed Neil’s ever seen him. Allison is reclined on a towel near the water, her legs on full display and her boobs barely concealed by her pink bikini top. Dan is sitting on a towel next to her in a green bikini, messing with the speaker that they brought, and Renee is over by the picnic table wearing a blue one-piece, with a shawl wrapped around her waist. Aaron and Katelyn have retreated to a patch of shade on the far side of their space, away from the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil drops the towels with Renee, and sets up the chairs he’s carrying over by Kevin. He looks around again, scanning the crowd for Andrew, who has found a patch of shade in the grass behind the picnic table. He’s sitting against the side of a big rock, on a towel, a lit cigarette already dangling from his fingers. Neil grabs a popsicle for himself and an ice cream bar for Andrew, and wanders over towards him. Andrew looks up at him as he approaches, reaching up to take the ice cream from Neil as he sits down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This our spot?” Neil says, opening the popsicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot. But you can stay.” Andrew responds, stubbing out his cigarette before opening his own sweet treat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil looks out at the others, lounging around on the shore, “Are you gonna go in the water?” Neil asks, turning to Andrew and sucking on his frozen treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Andrew replies, avoiding eye contact with Neil, who is very suggestively licking his popsicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno.” the popsicle has started to drip down Neil’s fingers, “Because we can.” He switches it to his other hand, and proceeds to lick the sticky, bright-blue sugar-water from his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew makes the mistake of glancing up at Neil, who is staring straight at Andrew with two fingers in his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a fuckin’ tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Andrew swallows, his eyes locked on Neil’s mouth. “Uh,” He turns away, trying to blink away his trance. “Are you going to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Neil shrugs, and goes back to sucking on his rather phallic popsicle. “It depends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Andrew nods, occupying his mouth with his ice cream bar, so he doesn’t have to talk to Neil. It’s quite difficult to ignore him though, when Andrew can see him out of the corner of his eyes, giving this popsicle the best blowjob in the history of blowjobs. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And the worst part is: Neil doesn’t even know he’s doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew needs to leave before this gets out of hand. He shoves the rest of his ice cream sandwich into his mouth, and stands, stalking off towards Renee at the picnic table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil watches him walk away, finishing the last bit of his popsicle, before leaning back on his hands and watching everyone mull around their space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is sitting there by himself for probably ten minutes before Matt is calling him over. “Neil! Come chicken fight with us!” Matt is picking a screaming Dan up by the waist, and dragging her into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil hops up, “Uh, what?” He stutters, as he strolls over to the others by the edge of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken fight!” Matt says, like Neil is supposed to know what it means. “Me and Dan against you and Kevin.” Neil looks around for Kevin, and spots him trying to dunk Nicky under the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I agree to this?” He asks Allison, who is laying on a towel next to the water with her sunglasses on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilts her head towards Neil, “It’s fun, you basically just knock the other person down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil considers this, before turning back to Matt, “Okay, sure.” He shouts, just as Kevin comes out of the water towards him. He shakes his wet hair over Neil, catching him off-guard and soaking him in cold water. “Ugh!” Neil yelps, shoving Kevin away with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin laughs at him, “Come on, short stuff, we’re playing against Dan and Matt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s at this point that Neil realises Dan is on Matt’s shoulders. “Oh fuck no,” He shakes his head, “No way am I letting you put me on your should--Ah!” He doesn’t even finish his sentence before Kevin grabs him by the waist and drags him into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil shrieks, splashing and kicking at Kevin, until he’s finally released into chest-high water. Neil spits out lake water, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes and blinking. He looks around and Kevin is shaking his hair again before sinking back under the water. It’s only a few seconds before Neil feels Kevin’s shoulders under him, lifting. “Oh fuck!” He yelps as he’s lifted up, scrambling to grab onto Kevin’s head so he doesn’t fall backwards into the lake. Neil is sure he looks petrified, and he looks over to where Andrew is sitting with Renee, only to receive a smirk in return. “Fuck you, Kevin!” Neil spits, as Kevin brushes his hair out of his face, “I wasn’t ready, you asshole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve never done it if I waited until you were ready.” Kevin says, grabbing onto Neil’s ankles and wading towards the deeper water where Dan and Matt are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready Neil?” Matt asks, as they reach the other pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t even know what’s going on.” Neil pleads, looking at Dan for any hint of sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wrestle.” Dan says with a shrug, “Whoever falls off the shoulders first, loses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Nicky’s reffing. Nicky!” Matt shouts in Nicky’s general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we need a ref?!” Neil asks, alarmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, you got the little boy on your shoulders, Kevin! Good on ya!” Nicky nods towards Neil and Kevin as he wades over to the ‘arena’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna need you to never call me that again, Nicky.” Neil points a finger at Nicky, who rolls his eyes in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, let’s go!” Kevin yells, splashing Nicky with a swipe of his hand through the water, seemingly a little too excited at the prospect of knocking his teammates into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan and Neil: no kicking! Matt and Kevin: no hands! Okay, go!” As soon as Nicky yells ‘go’ Kevin charges towards the other two, without warning, forcing Neil to either grab onto Kevin’s forehead, or fall off. Dan lets out a war-cry and reaches her hands out in front of her, ready to fight, so Neil mirrors her, tensing his shoulders, and bracing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan’s hands connect with Neil’s shoulders, and she is completely ruthless, pushing and yanking on Neil’s arms. Neil is fighting with everything he’s got to stay upright, pushing back at Dan with his entire being. Dan is so strong and Neil’s not going to lie: this is hard and he’s sweating. Neil feels Dan’s grip on his shoulders relax slightly. He looks up at Dan’s face and she winks at him before yanking him off of Kevin’s shoulders, plunging him into cold lake water. Shouts erupt from around the lake, and Neil struggles to recover from his loss in the too-deep water. “Better luck next time, loser!” Dan yells, laughing as she hops off of Matt’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a next time!” Neil yells back, paddling back over to where he can comfortably stand in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neil, you can’t let your guard down like that!” Kevin whines behind him, “You just gave her that win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, I didn’t even know what I was doing until I was doing it! Fuck off!” Neil yells back at him as he wades farther up shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin pushes him down into the water, and Neil splashes him in the face, “You’re such an asshole!” Neil shouts, but he’s laughing, so it comes off more fondly than he was intending it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Kevin laughs, as he follows Neil out of the lake, pausing to shake his hair over Allison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, gross, Kevin! Fuck off!” Allison shrieks, as a shower of water droplets land on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil marches back over to Andrew grabbing a towel and plopping down next to him. “Fucking soaking wet, now,” He grumbles, twisting his shirt to wring the water out of it. Andrew is holding back a laugh, next to him. “Stop laughing at me, they totally ambushed me!” Neil shoves his shoulder, and Andrew regains his composure, looking over at Neil. His t-shirt is sticking to him, and his hair is still dripping wet. Andrew’s eyes unintentionally trail down Neil’s body, pausing at his waist where his shirt has ridden up a bit. Andrew stares at that little patch of skin for far too long, until Neil stands up, going to grab water from the cooler, and -- oh my god -- Neil’s ass looks way too good in those shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew’s sure his mouth was hanging open for a second, before he catches himself ogling, and turns back around to Renee, who looks like she just caught that whole interaction. “Having trouble?” Renee asks, smiling at Andrew over her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too fuckin’ hot,” Andrew mumbles, not sure if he’s talking about Neil or the weather. He avoids eye contact as he reaches for his cigarettes and lighter and Renee just chuckles and goes back to her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew lights his cigarette, and glances back over to Neil, who is bent over just slightly, resting his forearms on the barbecue, talking with Matt, who is drying his hair with a towel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, this man is trying to kill him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil walks back over a few minutes later, his clothes now only damp, thanks to the harsh sun of midday. Andrew is trying not to look like he’s checking out Neil, but he totally is. And he’s not subtle about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt’s gonna start the barbecue in a bit.” Neil says to no one in particular, plopping down next to Andrew and taking a big gulp from his water bottle. Andrew stares at Neil’s neck as he swallows, watching his Adam’s apple bob, his skin slick with sweat and lake-water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew takes another drag from his cigarette before stubbing it out and getting up suddenly, taking a few steps towards the trees and pausing to turn around and look at Neil. He puts his hands in his pockets and waits. Neil stares back at him, running through the possibilities of what might happen if he follows Andrew. He could kill him (possible, but not likely), or he could kiss him (very possible, and very likely). He’ll take the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re going for a walk.” Neil says to Renee as he gets up, mostly just so no one comes looking for them and finds them in a compromising situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renee looks up from her book, “Uh huh.” She says, looking between the two of them, “Have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil jogs after Andrew, who has turned and started walking further into the trees. “Where are we going?” Neil questions, as he catches up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew stops walking, turning to look at Neil. “Far enough away from the rest of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Andrew keeps walking, and Neil hesitates before following him again. They reach a secluded spot with an abundance of trees; the sounds from the lake are muffled so effectively, they can barely hear them. Andrew stops, looks around at the space, and turns to Neil. “I think we’ll be safe here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Neil looks around, too, “What are we doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” Andrew replies, moving into Neil’s space. He brings a hand up to the back of Neil’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He tastes like blue popsicle. Neil wraps his hands around Andrew’s waist, pulling his body into his own. Andrew nudges Neil backwards, pushing him against a tree, and effectively grinding their hips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a booty-call?” Neil pulls back from their kiss, a teasing grin on his face. Andrew hates Nicky for teaching Neil all this unnecessary vocabulary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Andrew growls, “First the popsicle, then the wet shorts,” He pauses to nip at Neil’s neck, then pulls back to look him in the eyes. “It’s like you’re trying to get fucked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I was.” Neil says with a smirk. “Besides, you’re the one who picked these shorts,” he giggles, “I think you knew what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew rolls his eyes, sliding his hands from Neil’s waist down to his ass, and squeezing, earning a groan from the redhead. He kisses him firmly on the mouth, before pulling back, “The trees aren’t soundproof.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil nods and Andrew moves a hand to Neil’s hair, tugging at the auburn locks to expose his neck. Neil hisses and lets Andrew lick and suck at his throat, making a few marks that the others are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to notice weren't there this morning. Neil pulls Andrew’s body as close to his own as possible, his fingers wrinkling the fabric of Andrew’s shirt on his back. Neil is already half-hard, and feeling Andrew move against him is only making matters worse. Neil rolls his hips against Andrew, begging for more touch. Andrew presses Neil’s hips into the tree with the hand that’s still on his waist, “You want me to fuck you right here?” He asks, voice rough, “People could hear, Neil.” He teases, slowly sliding his hand around Neil’s waist and dipping into his shorts to grab his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil whimpers, “Yes, Andrew,” he says softly, “I’ll be quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Andrew hums, his face pressed against Neil’s neck. “Okay.” He pulls away and runs his hands down Neil’s chest, stopping at his waist, and turning him around, pressing his chest into the rough bark of the tree in front of them. Andrew slides his hands down Neil’s back, noticing his tensing muscles under his slightly damp t-shirt. He slips his fingers under Neil’s shirt, lifting it slightly to reveal a few scars and the dimples on Neil’s lower back. He presses his body up against Neil, and slides his hands around his waist to rest on his lower stomach. Neil presses his ass back into Andrew, feeling his now fully hard cock through his swim trunks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impatient,” Andrew grumbles, biting back a groan, as his hands trail around Neil’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna wonder where we went,” Neil says, turning slightly to look at Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told Renee we went on a walk, so we should be fine.” Andrew replies, dipping a hand down the front of Neil’s shorts. “Unless you’re worried someone will come looking for us, and see you getting fucked.” He purrs into Neil’s ear, stroking him slowly in his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil shivers, the thought that someone could very easily catch them fooling around out here is overwhelming, but Neil’s not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get fucked. They can’t just go back to the others blue-balled and horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil pushes his ass back into Andrew again, “I want you,” He mumbles, and Andrew removes his hand from Neil’s dick and slips his shorts down his thighs, exposing Neil’s ass to the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew presses his body against Neil and brings a hand up to Neil’s mouth, “Make it wet.” He says, and Neil sucks his fingers into his mouth. Once Andrew is satisfied with Neil’s work, he moves his hand down to Neil’s ass, sliding his wet fingers over Neil’s hole, before pressing a finger into him. Andrew is met with little resistance, and can easily slide a second finger into Neil in a matter of seconds, “You’re already stretched.” He says, just a hint of confusion in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is silent for several seconds, blushing and biting his lip, “Maybe I hoped this would happen.” He admits finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Andrew’s mouth curl up, almost into a smile. “Hm,” He slides a third finger into Neil, “Less work for me.” Andrew holds Neil still with a hand on his shoulder, pressing him into the tree, “Ready for cock, Neil?” Andrew purrs, curling his fingers to hit that little bundle of nerves and send a shiver up Neil’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil nods, and Andrew pulls his fingers out of Neil’s ass, only to shove them into his mouth. Neil accepts Andrew’s fingers without hesitation, aware that they don’t have lube, so spit is the next best thing. Andrew presses his body against Neil, his cock fully hard in his shorts. He snakes a hand around Neil’s waist, once again, to grab onto his cock and pump it slowly as Neil sucks on his fingers. Neil loves the feeling of Andrew completely enveloping him; his strong arms surrounding his body, holding him tightly. It makes him feel safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew takes his fingers from Neil’s mouth and pushes his own shorts down his thighs, letting his leaking cock spring free. He strokes himself a few times, spreading precum and Neil’s saliva over himself, before leaning down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>spit</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto Neil’s hole. Neil whimpers at the wetness on his ass, eager for Andrew’s cock to fill him, and extra aware of the lack of lube. Andrew grabs Neil’s ass with one hand and lines up his cock with the other, smearing his spit with the tip before pressing into Neil slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil’s mouth hangs open, his eyes fluttering closed, “Oh fuck,” He whispers, his body adjusting to the stretch of Andrew’s cock in his ass. Andrew shifts, bringing a hand up to rest on the tree in front of them, and pressing the rest of the way into Neil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease,” Andrew says, grinding his hips into Neil and earning a whimper from the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil arches his back a bit, encouraging Andrew to fuck him like they both really want. “What’re you gonna do about it?” Neil slurs, reaching up to brush a curl of auburn hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pulls back, only to snap Neil’s hips back to meet his own. “Ah! Fuck…” Neil moans, in response, a little too loud for comfort, and Andrew moves his hand from the tree to cover Neil’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew fucks into Neil ruthlessly, revelling in the muffled ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>’es and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s escaping Neil’s mouth. And Neil takes everything Andrew is giving him, his body buzzing with adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew shifts and rams directly into Neil’s prostate, “Oh, Fuck!” Neil yelps, his voice still muffled by Andrew’s hand over his mouth. His fingers curl into the bark on the tree, the roughness scratching against his palms. Andrew slams into his prostate again and Neil’s knees start to wobble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew is going </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching Neil fall apart for him. Watching him shake &amp; mumble &amp; yelp &amp; sob out his name in the best way possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Andrew is losing his cool. He takes his hand off of Neil’s mouth, slowing his thrusting momentarily to growl into his ear, “Keep quiet, junkie…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is flushed and he can barely think straight with Andrew fucking him like this, his breathing ragged and shallow. He bites his lip when Andrew reaches around to grab onto his cock, pumping it slowly and fucking into him faster. Neil lets his head fall forward to knock against the tree and brings a hand up to bite on his knuckle, in an attempt to avoid making more sounds. It doesn’t work. He can't help the moans that come tumbling out of him when Andrew hits his prostate, right as his thumb rubs over the slit on his cock. “Fuck! Andrew, god!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pauses, shifting again, to bring one hand back to cover Neil’s mouth, while stroking him with the other hand. “You just can’t keep your big mouth shut, can you?” he growls into Neil’s ear, continuing to thrust into him at a much slower pace, now that he doesn’t have leverage with a hand on Neil’s hip. Neil moans, his fingernails scraping down the bark of the tree. Andrew only needs to stroke him twice more, before Neil is cumming hard onto the foliage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew waits until Neil’s body stops twitching, before pulling out of him &amp; turning him around. Neil wobbles on his feet, still fuzzy from his orgasm, until he understands what Andrew is trying to do, thankful that Andrew has the two cents to not make Neil walk out of the trees with cum dripping down his leg. Neil lazily pulls his shorts up, and drops to his knees, sticking his tongue out for Andrew, and holding onto his thighs so he doesn’t fall over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the sight of Neil, hazy and fucked-out, a smile on his face, on his knees in front of Andrew... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Andrew’s losing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> over him. Andrew strokes himself above Neil and shoves his dirty fingers into Neil’s mouth. Neil sloppily licks his cum off of Andrew’s fingers with practiced obscenity, his hooded eyes still dark with leftover endorphins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew threads his, now clean, hand through Neil’s hair, tugging gently and holding him in place. Neil’s blue eyes flick up to meet Andrew’s and it’s all over for him. He can’t stop the soft sounds that escape him as he cums in thick strands onto Neil’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil swallows, licking his lips to get rid of the evidence because god forbid if Neil goes back there with cum on his face. He stands slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and watching as Andrew puts himself back together. Neil leans back against the tree that they’ve just desecrated, staring up through the foliage at the bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back,” Andrew says, and Neil’s eyes drop back down to Andrew’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to leave but Neil stops him, “Wait.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Andrew turns back around and Neil catches him in a kiss. Andrew tenses with surprise but relaxes when he feels Neil’s mouth move against his own. He settles a hand around the back of Neil’s neck, drawing him closer with every tilt of his chin, every brush of his tongue. Andrew can taste himself in Neil's mouth, and it never gets old; there’s fire in their kisses every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew pulls back, his chin tilted up just a bit to look Neil in the eyes, “We really should get back.” He says, not at all urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil groans, “I don’t want to. They’re all annoying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Andrew slips his hands under Neil’s shirt, resting his hands on his hips. “They’re all about to be even more annoying, if we don’t get back over there soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that you’re right.” Neil admits, very aware of how nosy all of the Foxes are. He starts to walk back the way they came, and Andrew follows close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have brought a cigarette.” Andrew states, only now thinking about how stupid this actually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil marches through the brush, combing his hands through his hair, trying to make it look how it did when they entered the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew swats his hands away, “Stop it, you’re making it look more sketchy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approach their picnic table and Matt is the first to notice them, “Neil! I thought you were gonna help me barbecue?” He says, spatula in hand. If he notices Neil’s state of disarray, he doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going to!” Neil jogs over to him, “You’re not done yet, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just started.” Matt replies with a smile, handing Neil a pair of tongs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew strolls over to his spot at the table across from Renee, reaching for his cigarettes as soon as he sits down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun?” Renee asks with a smirk, as Andrew lights his cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word.” Andrew replies, pointing a finger at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison has flipped to lay on her stomach, and Dan &amp; Nicky are passing a volleyball back and forth in the lake. Kevin is reclined in one of their chairs with sunglasses on and a beer in his hand, his hair still wet from the lake. Aaron and Katelyn are laying on matching towels on the far side of their space; Katelyn on her stomach, Aaron on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil helps Matt barbecue and everyone chats while they eat, surrounded by their teammates, the music, and the sounds of the lake. Neil didn’t get to enjoy a lot of summers, but he loves that he feels safe and secure enough to lounge by the lake with his team. They play chicken fight again (Neil does not participate), drink the rest of the alcohol they brought, and Neil finally drags Andrew into the water.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They don’t leave the lake until twilight, the sun no longer high in the sky, making the clouds pink and the sky orange. Everyone is worn out from the long day in the hot sun; the ride back to Fox Tower is quiet compared to the trip this morning. Neil leans on Andrew in the back of the van; he smells like cigarettes and outside. And Andrew leans into Neil, finding comfort in his warm presence pressed into his side, his skin still hot from the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil is actually surprised at how much fun he had on this short day-trip with the Foxes, regardless of how many times he got dunked under water. He would be happy to get dunked under water every day, if it meant he could stay with Andrew and the Foxes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! come hang out with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy">twitter</a> !<br/>ur comments feed me, pls validate me🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>